


Anatomical

by Anonymonimus



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal were, in essence, day and night themselves: two sides of the same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomical

**Author's Note:**

> **So my friend and I have this challenge thing going on between the two of wherein we give each other a pairing and a line that we have to integrate in the fic we then have to write.**
> 
> **This is the second installment and the line I was given was: "Stop biting my toes." so here goes!**
> 
>  
> 
> **ENJOY!**

Will and Hannibal were, in essence, day and night themselves: two sides of the same coin. They were unable to live without each other and it so happened that their ways of lives crashed. Hannibal was a serial killer who ate his victims – or, at least those that were worthy – and Will was a special agent of the FBI. Fate had been ironic and cruel to make soulmates of them even though they were perfect opposites. Or so they thought. The more they got to know each other, the more they came to conclude that the most accurate comparison would be dawn and dusk because they both held qualities of the day and the night, no matter how much they tried to ignore it. There was a darkness in Will the same way there was a light in Hannibal and that was all the more apparent as they kissed.

Hannibal was gentle and soft, trailing ghost-like touches over Will's body and carefully caressing him as though if he were the slightest bit too rough, he would break. The man was treated him like an ancient piece of art and made him feel special and valuable simply through the way he was handled. Will, on the other hand, had more animalistic qualities to him. He was eager – desperate even. Overcome with lust and the desire to be drowned in bliss, he kissed feverishly, gripping at Hannibal tightly and dragging his nails across the other man's skin with so much pressure and aggression that a red trail was left in their wake. He knew Hannibal was strong and so he felt no need to treat him gently because the man wouldn't break no matter how rough he got.

Hannibal lowered Will smoothly to the bed. They were in one of his many houses in Europe – this particular one could be found on an isolated island in Greece, surrounded by the bluest water to ever be seen. The house itself was a luxurious thing – something Will had expected considering his lover's exquisite and high-end tastes. The walls were white and mostly empty, using the windows as a means of decorations what with the beautiful view they displayed, and the ceilings were covered in paintings of Greek epics Hannibal had recreated. The one just above the silk bed on which they laid depicted the marriage between Persephone and Hades. However, rather than looking as distressed as she often did, Persephone seemed quite happy and matched Hades' joyous expression. Will thought it was very appropriate.

"Will." Hannibal breath and his eyes fell upon him. His pupils were blown, his hair a mess from the way Will had entangled his fingers in them, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed shallowly. "Look at me."

Will nodded and their lips locked once more as their hands explored their bodies again. Hannibal was as gentle as ever, like he was studying one of the most precious artifacts he had been blessed enough to behold whereas the other simply sought to remove his clothes. The Dane only complied partially, shrugging off his dress shirt and yet remaining utterly unhelpful when it came to his belt and pants. Instead, he pressed kisses over Will's exposed flesh, taking in his scent as he tasted him. He let out a stutter of a moan as Hannibal's lips found one of his erogenous zones and teased at it leisurely, drinking in the delectable sounds he made.

"H-Hannibal—" he hitched, his voice displaying his desperation.

"I would worship you…" Hannibal mumbled against his skin, "I would kiss every single part of you, taste you so completely…"

Will held his breath as he watched Hannibal stand off the side of the bed and look him over. The look in his eyes was filled with immeasurable love, admiration, and want. He got to his knees and began undoing Will's pants, slowly slipping them off, leaving him only in his trousers. Then he took a hold of his foot in the most gentle of grips and pressed kisses to it, keeping his eyes locked with Will's who had propped himself up on his elbows to see. He took his time, trailing his lips over every single centimeter of Will's body just like he had said he would. It was romantic in a sense, that much Will could concede, but in this moment, he found himself growing impatient.

"Stop biting my toes." He said and offered him a small smile, "We'll have plenty of time to take our time later."

"And we'll have plenty of time to fornicate like rabbits in heat later." Hannibal countered, "We have all the time in the world now."

"Yes, but I'm not in a mood to wait." Will said, "I want this  _now_."

"So demanding." Hannibal chuckled but he released him and crawled over him again, "Who am I to refuse you then?"

He kissed him but rather than moving slowly and smoothly, Hannibal was rougher. He pushed their lips together hard, biting at Will's lower lip and tugging at it before releasing it and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Will was admittedly taken aback by the sudden shift in tone but welcomed it readily. He was glad to see Hannibal finally get to his level.

As they moaned and gasped in each other's mouths, they stripped themselves free of their clothes. The fabric was sprawled all over the floor in a heap of mess Hannibal would have disapproved of had he not been so entranced by the love of his life. Skin met skin, sparking pleasurable warm and bliss with the jerking and grinding of hips. Will's head was starting to spin with lust and in the moment where Hannibal penetrated him, he felt as though they had become one. Two halves long separated had finally joined together to complete a masterpiece of a puzzle. Dusk and dawn had melted together; Hannibal and Will didn't exist anymore, there was only one.

One perfect being.

And then everything stopped. They were ripped apart so abruptly it had taken them a minute to realize they were their own individuals again. Breathing heavily, encased in a thin layer of sweat, and stomachs covered in warm semen, they re-entered the reality in which there was not one, but two. Neither had ever had sex that had felt so intimate that calling it sex felt inadequate – wrong.

"This is the part where I say I love you." Will said.

"And where I repeat the sentiment." Hannibal agreed.

They smiled and pulled apart. Hannibal removed himself from Will and fetched a wet cloth and warm water to clean themselves. They luckily gotten no semen on the silk covers but the former still took the silk covers and casted them aside to be washed later. He would mend the fabric, but first he would sleep with the only man that ever mattered in his arms.


End file.
